


Magnetic Duels

by AnCarlie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-24
Updated: 2012-04-24
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnCarlie/pseuds/AnCarlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>XM:FC. One Shot. Cherik. Caution: Use the wrist strap to prevent striking or injury to other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magnetic Duels

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as one of my friend's birthday presents xp. The idea came when we were playing Star Wars: Light saber duels.
> 
> I do know there were no Wii, no LED T.V. and no Star Wars around the sixties but for this fic, let's pretend they had been already invented. Also let's pretend Darth Vader and Yoda are playable characters on the game.
> 
> In my little universe Charles is not paralyzed and Erik stayed with him after the beach.
> 
> P.S. English is my second language. Any feedback, advises and suggestions are very welcomed.

After a long, hard training day, night had fallen at the Xavier's estate. Dinner had already been served; a couple of students of the little group were already on their beds, while some, including Moira and Raven, were watching a movie.

Erik and Charles enjoyed a glass of scotch seated in their favorite arm couches in front of the warming of a fireplace.

"Serenity." Erik whispered, enjoying the calm that remained at the manor at that hour.

Charles chuckled softly, "You are stressed my friend."

"I am not." Erik replied instantly, swinging the glass in his hands very slowly, "It's just...  I'm not used to have a group of hyperactive students coming and going all the way around."

Charles chuckled again, and stared at the blue-grey eyes of the German, "You will get used to that Erik."

"Certainly, I do hope so."

The telepath sighed and stood up, "Well, let's do something I know will help you to relax."

Erik smiled while he waited the usual invitation to play chess. He really loved that time of the day: no students whining, fighting or running around... or even asking for things. It was just he and Charles.

He loved spending time alone with Charles. He loved to play chess with him, that was when he could stare at the telepath's deep pools of blue, and get lost into them as he tried to decipher whatever ideas were crossing that brilliant mind.

"Erik?"

"Sorry Charles, you were saying?"

"Erik, I asked if you fancied a game of Wii?"

"What?"

"If you want to play Wii?"

"We?" Very confused, Erik lifted an eyebrow, "Charles, WE what?"

"Wii. Let's play with my Wii."

Erik opened his mouth just to close it again. He held the glass of scotch and took a very good sip from it; then he stared at his friend again. Had he had heard right?

"Erik... are you with me?"

Erik sighed and then he put his glass aside, "Charles, I really don't know what to say."

"It is not that difficult Erik, either you want or you do not." Charles stood up and walked to the bar; he took the bottle of scotch and filled his glass again, "So, are you coming?"

"S-Sure."

"Groovy."

Several minutes later, Erik stared at Charles' back as they both walked through the mansion corridors.

Of all the ways Erik had dream about this happening; about how he would tell Charles how he really felt, this one was not exactly one of them. Especially because he was starting to wonder if his friend had already crossed the line between slightly tipsy and drunk.

"Charles wait." Erik stopped, and Charles turned around to look at him. "I just want... I just want to know if you are really sure about this."

"Erik..." The telepath retraced his steps to his friend just to stare at him, "What kind of question is that? Of course I am sure. I would not ask if I wasn't sure. Don't be ridiculous." Charles palmed Erik's shoulder, "Now, come. Let's have some fun."

Erik sighed and followed Charles through the rest of the corridor, until they reached another of the manor's halls; this one was a little bigger.

A very big rug decorated almost all the floor, there was a large bookshelf covering the left wall, in it's center there was a shelve that hold a 61inch LED TV, a Blue-ray, and three different kind of electronic devices. Armchairs and little tables had been placed around the entire hall and in the other side there was a billiard table in front of a very elaborated picture window.

"In... here?"

Charles nodded, "Yeah, we will need some space."

"Oh" Erik lifted an eyebrow, wondering what his friend had in mind, "Really?"

"Really Erik." Charles walked to the center of the room, exactly in front of the TV and put the bottle and his glass over one of the little tables, "You are acting kind of weird today."

"You tell me" the German muttered.

Charles turned around, "Erik louder I can't hear you if you babble like that."

"Never mind."

"Ok." Charles pointed the armchairs, "Help me with those, we'll need a clear space otherwise we'll probably stumble down."

Erik lifted his eyebrow again, but he didn't say anything. As he was asked, he removed the armchairs and the little tables, emptying a space as big as the half of the hall. When he looked at his friend again, Charles was walking back to him with a couple of white remote controls in his hands.

"Here you have." He said as he placed the remote and the nunchuk in Erik's hands.

"Wait... wait, what I'm supposed to do with these?"

"Use them?"

Erik opened his mouth again; he looked the remotes and after some seconds he took a very good breath. This was getting very strange, even for him.

Charles pressed his lips as he read the confused look written all over the German's face, "Oh sorry, I forgot you have not–"

"I have not?"

"You know... I will just bring you a manual."

"You're going to give me a manual?" Erik repeated incredulously. Charles was actually thinking about giving him a manual? What kind of manual he was going to give him Kamasutra?

Erik pressed his lips as he realized what was happening: Charles believed he had a lack of experience on that matter

Well, he didn't. In fact he was pretty experienced and he was going to show Charles right now. Just as he started to take off his leather jacket, the telepath spoke again.

"Ok then no manual. I just... I will show you." Charles sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Erik opened his mouth, completely out of words. He stared at Charles as he took one of the armchairs just to place it in front of him.

"Take a seat." Charles pointed the armchair.

Erik, who hadn't regained his voice at all, decided to keep his mouth closed. If Charles wanted to 'teach' him on this matter, as if he was one of his students, definitely he had no objections, and certainly he had no intentions of contradicting the most charming telepath.  
He sat on the armchair and breathed deeply again, his eyes settling in Charles, as he removed his jacket, the vest, just to finally, with incredible easiness roll up his sleeves.

"Well Erik..." Charles started as he took a pair of remotes for him, "It's not that difficult. You move" He swung one of the remotes, "Your character moves." Charles stopped, his friend's eyes were definitely on him but he could tell without using his powers that his mind was somewhere far, faaar away.

"Erik,"

"What?"

"Are you paying attention?"

"Sorry." Erik cleared his throat, "I got distracted. Where were we?"

"Ok, let's try this: face the T.V. Maybe I will be able to explain better if you are not just looking at me."

Erik opened his mouth, trying to keep the: 'But I just want to look at you' on it. "Oh ok."

Charles pressed the remote buttons, and the TV and the Wii console came to life. "It's like a swordplay but with little tricks"

Erik's jaw fell open as realization hit him like a bucket of cold water: A videogame. All the time Charles had been talking about a videogame. And all this time, he had been thinking about taking Charles to bed.

He sighed as he rested his face on his hands, hiding the sudden flush on his cheeks. He wasn't surprised after all. This was another reflection of who they were.

White and Black. Experience vs. innocence.

His eyes returned to his friend, at the very same time, warmth not related to his lust started to spread through his chest.

"Erik are you with me?"

Erik's heart skipped a beat at the sound of telepath's voice. "Yes Charles," He smiled, the warmth in his heart showing in his face, "You have my complete attention."

"Ok, then" Charles pointed the TV "Focus my friend."

Before Erik could realize, the game started. Like Charles had said it was some kind of sword battle. Charles moved and so did the character on the screen.

After a couple of minutes, the movements became a little more elaborated, but the telepath handled them with awesome coordination. Charles moved with the grace worthy of a dancer, and soon Erik's attention was completely focused at his friend again.

Without the vest, Charles' shirt had been left slightly open, revealing part of his bare chest Charles had a perfect body the structure of his face his lips Erik cleared his throat as he did his best trying to do the same with his mind. It was really a miracle that his thoughts hadn't reached Charles' mind.

He returned his attention to the game, just in time to see the character known as Obi-wan Kenobi levitate a metal box just to thrown it against another character known as Count Dooku.

"Hey! Hey! They have tricks" Erik jumped off the armchair, "I think I'm going to love this!"

Charles chuckled softly, "Erik it's not like that."

"Oh  c'mon you do know I love throwing things." Erik took the remotes and stood beside Charles just to take the same position as him, "Show me. How do I do that?"

"Ok, listen. See the blue bar, right top? When it is full it means you can use the Force, push the nunchuk and you throw whatever you want to throw, got it?"

Erik nodded.

"Ready for this?"

Erik nodded again, excited like a little boy with a new toy, "Let's find out."

Charles smiled and then he set the game. He chose Obi-wan Kenobi as character, while Erik chose Darth Vader.

Erik turned to his friend as he felt his eyes over him, "What?"

"Very predictable."

"I like capes."

"And helmets."

"You're not going to let go that one are you?"

"Not anytime soon, my friend." Charles walked a couple of steps away from Erik, careful to keep a safety distance between them. "Whenever you are ready."

Again, before Erik could realize, the game started. It took him some minutes to master the basics, but at the end he started swinging and flipping the remote with the same grace as Charles. After some minutes and a couple of rounds, both men were very agitated and covered in sweat.

"I can't throw the damned boxes!"

"You're not focusing."

Erik smiled, "I am." He replied as he started swinging the remote with much more force; even so the boxes in the game remained in the floor. "Damned boxes."

He kept swinging forcefully without realizing he was coming closer to Charles, then, a swing to the left and he was able to feel how the little white remote in his hand connected with something.

A seconds later, Charles fell like a stick to the floor, both of his hands were covering his mouth.

"Charles!" Erik hurried to his side and knelt in front of him, "Charles!"

"..."

Erik grabbed his shoulders and shook him slightly. "Say something!"

"Ouch!"

"Let me see." He took Charles' hands away from his mouth so he could see the damage. There was a little cut on his lower lip a so damned sexy cut on his lower lip he reached out with his fingers

"Don't touch!"

"Sorry..." Erik shook his head and helped Charles to his feet, "Are you alright?"

The telepath just nodded, "It is just a cut."

"Ok" Erik palmed Charles' shoulders and then he guided him towards the armchair, "Sit down a couple of minutes."

As his friend rested, Erik wiped the sweat from his face, he was very hot and the turtleneck wasn't helping a lot, deciding keep using it was a torture for this kind of activity, he took it off. "Pretty intense ah?... and risky"

Charles, who had been admiring Erik's bare, sweaty torso, couldn't help but babble. "That's why *cough, cough* we needed the space"

"Did you say something?"

"Let's keep playing."

"Ok"

They took their positions again, this time both very conscious to maintain the safety space between them. Charles set the game, and the duel started. Several minutes and another couple of:  I-can't-move-the-damned-boxes, and then there was a single: crack.

Charles turned as he realized the nunchuk had broken under Erik's grip.

"Erik"

"What?"

"You broke it."

"You said I would need to use the force to move the boxes."

"No that Force." Charles couldn't help but smile, "For God sake! Erik really, didn't you see Star Wars?"

"No." Erik looked at Charles, "You know I was a little busy with my little Shaw hunting."

Charles sighed as he chose to avoid bringing back dark matters, "Ok, let's try again."

Charles replaced Erik's nunchuk and then he set the game again, this time, he chose Master Yoda as character while Erik chose Obi-wan Kenobi.

Erik shifted his feet and swung the remote, ready to begin; as the seconds stretched into minutes he turned just to find Charles staring at him.

"What?"

"I thought you preferred the big bad guy."

"Well," Erik smiled and pointed his character, "He has cool eyes. Blue eyes."

Charles looked at the said character and then he returned his eyes to his friend.

"I like big blue eyes."

"Oh... Really?"

"Yeah." Erik shifted his feet again, "But, don't worry your eyes are still my favorites."

Charles opened his mouth just to close it again, "I'm flattered."

The two of them exchanged glances. Before any of them had the chance to say anything else, the game began once more.

Erik started to swing the remote, not really paying attention to the game anymore. His eyes traveled back to his friend all his focus was on the little cut in Charles' lower lip.

"Erik..."

"Charles?"

"The game."

"Oh sorry."

Another couple of minutes, and some swings later...

"Charles..."

"Erik?"

"That little green troll..."

"What about him?"

"It sounds like you."

"Oh really?" As Charles actually paid attention to the characters' dialogues, Yoda stated a so well known quote:

_"Hmmm mmm There is no passion, there is serenity."_

Erik couldn't help but try to supress his laugh.

"Really?" Charles threw his friend a deadly glance.

_"Hmmm control you must learn control!"_

Erik chuckled softly while he kept swinging the remote careless.

Charles chuckled too, just to return his attention once more to the game.

"You know you would look lovely with a walking stick."

"Erik..."

"In fact, I think you would look adorable in one of those jedi outfits."

"Erik!"

"What?"

"Combo! COOMBO! Now Erik, push! PUUUSH!"

And so a startled Erik did push... seconds later the TV and the Wii smashed against the bookshelf, followed a second later by the remote that threaded through the LED.

"Oh my God." Charles whispered as his jaw dropped.

After some seconds he turned to look at his friend, he opened and closed his mouth several times before he actually was able to say something at all, "Erik you were supposed to push the nunchuk not the TV."

The German looked at his friend as he tried to catch his breath, "I didn't push the TV I push the remote."

"Erik, you throw the remote against the TV."

Erik smiled as best as he was able, "Well, we can always try again" he waved his hand, a couple of swings later the remote flew out of the LED to his hand. "Whenever you are ready."

"Erik it is broken. We can not play anymore."

"Oh really?"

"Really, my friend."

"Do you have the warranty?"

"I really don't think the warranty coverage includes mutant powers Erik."

Defeated, Erik sighted resignedly, "I'm sorry I broke your Wii Charles."

The telepath couldn't help but smile, "Don't worry, I will order another one in the morning." He walked to the billiard table, and opened one of the drawers at its side. Grabbing a couple of towels he tossed one at Erik.

"Thank you" Erik whispered, his eyes returning to his friend.

Charles' cheeks were flushed, his mouth was dry and the shirt was starting stick to his body the little towel wasn't helping at all.

"Take off your shirt. It will help to cool you down."

Charles nodded and started to unbutton his shirt at the same time he wiped the sweat pearls off his neck, "Intense, wasn't it?"

"It was a nice heat."

The telepath smiled as he took his shirt off, "Since you are still feeling so awake, do you fancy a game of chess?" He turned just to find Erik inches from his face.

"Actually..." He whispered as he stared at Charles' lips, "I was thinking about trying something... a little more challenging."

This time, it was Charles turn to be out of words

Erik grabbed Charles' wrist and started to caress the back of his hand. "It's not that difficult..."

"Erik"

Taking his other hand close to Charles' lips, his fingers caressed the little cut on his lower lip with infinite care, "Let me show you Charles."

* * *

Moira sighed as she walked through the corridors towards her room, it was almost midnight and all the students were now on their beds.

As she walked through the now desert corridors, finishing her midnight patrol, she was able to hear a lightly moan.

She stopped dead in her tracks in front of the wooden doors, wondering if she was starting to hallucinate. She remained frozen... in absolute silence; after some seconds there were a couple of stumbled steps and then the sound of some things falling to the floor, followed by another moan.

"Charles?"

She turned to face the doors while she waited for an answer but all she could hear was another gasp

"Charles?" This time Moira knocked the door, "Answer me, are you alright?"

Silence.

"Charles!"

"He's fine."

Moira recognized Erik's agitated voice.

"He just got out of breath."

"Erik?" Moira knocked the door again, "Erik, what the hell is happening in there?"

"Wii"

"We?

"We are playing Wii."


End file.
